Sobre Bebedeira e Desabafos
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Pós RdMoneshort Harry era um cara estúpido, com um dom estúpido.


_Sobre Bebedeira e Desabafos_

**Capítulo Único**

Harry era um cara estúpido, com um dom estúpido.

Bem, ele gostava de pensar que sua capacidade de percepção havia sido severamente abalada com o final da guerra, mas ele sabia que Ginny não veria isso como uma boa desculpa.

Ele era estúpido por isso: não conseguir fazer a própria esposa acreditar no que dizia. Quer dizer, ele não mentira quando falara que fora obrigado a passar a noite de natal no ministério, caçando alguns bruxos das trevas desocupados.

Mas Ginny não se cansava de esfregar na cara do homem, como seus três filhos haviam ficado desapontados ao ver que o pai não estaria lá.

E esse era seu dom estúpido: sempre perder as datas importantes, que deviam ser passadas com a família, e não com meia dúzia de idiotas bêbados, enquanto berrava à plenos pulmões para seus subordinados que eles não passavam de um bando de retardados.

Mas, oh, a quem ele queria enganar, afinal? Sua garrafa de uísque de fogo? Bem, talvez a pequena bola de pêlos brancos que era o gatinho que sua caçula, Lilian, lhe dera de natal. O animal estava enroscado aos pés do dono, mirando seus grandes e molhados olhos azulados para o bruxo.

Rindo de nada em particular, esticou a mão para tocar a pequena cabeça do animal, mas este apenas ronronou, erguendo-se e saiu andando em direção à pequena caminha, no canto da sala.

-Ignorado até pelo gato. – resmungou para si mesmo, antes de entornar mais um longo gole da garrafa de uísque quase vazia. – Fundo do poço, idiota. Fundo do poço.

Oh, era culpa de sua estupidez, é claro. Mas Ginny não acreditaria nisso, tampouco. Talvez ela concordasse que ele era um estúpido, mas isso não lhe daria pontos com a esposa, mesmo por que era estúpido desde sempre.

Bem, então era culpa de Ginny. Ela sempre soubera que ele era estúpido e ainda assim aceitara casar-se.

É, era culpa de Ginny. Principalmente pela parte que ele chegara em casa, reclamando de Deus e o mundo, xingando até a décima geração de seu chefe; e, então, mesmo sabendo que ele era um estúpido, Ginny iniciara uma discussão sobre... Sobre... O que era mesmo? Oh, dane-se.

Sabia ser relacionado ao casamento... Ou seria a algum aniversário? Oh, talvez fosse o aniversário de Ginny! Mas, oras, ela não fazia aniversário no verão? Por que viera falar qualquer coisa sobre ele ter esquecido, se ainda estavam no inverno?

Desequilibrada, era isso no que Ginny se transformara.

Bem, bem. Ele podia perdoar esse pequeno defeito da esposa. Claro que podia. Afinal, ela ainda era linda. E ele a amava, definitivamente. Podiam continuar sendo felizes – se ela concordasse em voltar para casa, é claro –, afinal, juntos formavam o melhor casal de toda a família Weasley: o estúpido e a desequilibrada.

Mas, demônios!, talvez não devesse ter descontado nela todo o nervosismo do trabalho, certo? Porque fora por isso que ela fora embora, porque ele gritara com ela, falara coisas para machucá-la. Ele a fizera chorar.

Ela tinha todo o direito de ir embora, já que ele quebrara a promessa de nunca fazê-la chorar. Mas fora ela quem o fizera virar o bêbado que ele era agora. Bêbado, estúpido e ignorado pelo gato.

É, eles deviam ter uma longa conversa. Quer dizer, seria longa por que ela iria teimar que não tinha culpa nenhuma no que acontecera e ele perderia um longo tempo tentando convencê-la do contrário.

Porque, afinal, fora ela quem começara a discutir, dizendo que ele se esquecera do aniversário dela. De novo: o aniversário dela era no verão, não no inverno. Eles estavam em Janeiro, inverno até onde ele sabia.

Mas ainda assim, a amava.

Resmungando qualquer coisa ininteligível até para si mesmo, tomou o último gole da garrafa, deixando-a rolar pelo tapete felpudo da sala. Rolou os olhos pelo cômodo, deparando-se com os olhos azulados do gato, lhe encarando de perto.

Ele miou, fazendo Harry erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Miau para você também, amigo. – riu sozinho, finalmente pousando a mão na cabeça do animal, enrolando os pêlos curtos entre os dedos, enquanto ria do nada em particular. – Sabe, Snowball... – resmungou, chamando o gatinho pelo nome que a filha tanto teimara para ser posto no pequeno animal. – Ginny é estranha.

Snowball miou, erguendo as orelhas, aproximando-se um pequeno passo do homem, lambendo-o na bochecha, o que o fez rir: - É sério. Primeiro, briga comigo por não ter ido à festa de natal na casa dos pais dela. Uma semana depois, briga por que não pude ir à festa de ano novo. Quero dizer, eu estava trabalhando. Forçado, mas trabalhando. – revirou os olhos, dando de ombros. – Então, uma semana depois, _de novo_, ela briga comigo porque esqueci o aniversário dela. Oras, o aniversário dela é em agosto.

Snowball apenas o lambeu novamente, uma das patinhas peludas e pequenas se apoiando no peito do homem, que apenas continuou seu desabafo: - E, ah, ela mencionou qualquer coisa sobre eu não dar atenção aos nossos filhos. Puff, como se isso fosse verdade. Eu dei a boneca que a Lilian queria, certo? Aquela caríssima, que toda menininha bruxa quer, mas poucas podem ter e blá. Dei aquele livro raro de Runas que Alvo queria. E também dei a nova vassoura de corrida ao Tiago. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Ouvi-los reclamar de como é bom viver num mundo sem guerra? Bobagem, bobagem.

Tateou o chão até que achasse sua varinha, esquecida à muito e resmungando um feitiço, convocou a quarta garrafa de uísque da noite, tomando um longo gole: - E tem também o fato de que não estamos transando. Pode acreditar nisso, Snowball? Ginny reclama que eu ando muito estressado, que passo muito tempo no trabalho, que não tenho tempo para as crianças. Mas ela não percebe que seria mais fácil se voltássemos a nossa vidinha saudável, sabe? Um cara precisa descarregar o estresse de um jeito que não envolva a bebida. Ela está em greve, porque não fui às festas de final de ano. Como se minha presença mudasse algo...

Entornou um longo gole, antes de pousar a garrafa ao seu lado, bocejando longamente.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Ginny só queria uma desculpa para que saíssemos da rotina. Inteligente ela, afinal. Caímos na rotina, ela arranja um motivo de briga e sai de casa por uma semana. Então, ela volta, pede perdão, nos beijamos, fazemos tudo o que um feliz casal tem direito de fazer e ficamos bem de novo. É, Snowball, a vida de um homem é mais fácil do que a de um gato.

Harry continuou desabafando com o gato por muitas horas, tempo o bastante para que ele conseguisse beber sua quinta garrafa de uísque, antes que simplesmente adormecesse estirado no chão, com o gato deitado em seu peito, e várias garrafas ao arredor.

Harry era um cara estúpido, com um dom estúpido.

O quão vergonhoso era ser encontrado adormecido, deitado no meio do chão da sala, bêbado, com cinco garrafas vazias ao arredor e mais cinco sobre a mesa, apenas esperando para serem saboreadas? Pior, quão patético era ser encontrado nessa situação pela esposa? Ele era estúpido.

Mais estúpido que isso, apenas acordar com os olhos inchados, a cabeça explodindo e jurar para a esposa que não fora ele quem bebera tudo aquilo. Jurara de pés juntos que alguns amigos do ministério haviam passado a noite lá, bebendo.

E esse era seu dom estúpido: estragar ainda mais as coisas.

Ginny havia saído de casa após uma longa discussão, gerada pelo fato de que ele não pudera comparecer às festas de final de ano, assim como a comemoração do aniversário de casamento deles, a qual vinham planejando há seis meses.

E tudo porque fora obrigado a ficar muito além do expediente, caçando alguns bruxos das trevas realmente perigosos. Bem, ao menos conseguira prendê-los.

-Eu não acredito que você simplesmente bebeu como um porco, até cair. – Ginny resmungou, terminando de recolher as garrafas e, com um gesto da varinha, limpar a mancha no tapete.

Harry gemeu, escondendo os olhos com as mãos: - Pode falar um pouco mais baixo, por favor? Minha cabeça está explodindo.

-Bem-feito. Quem mandou beber? – ela resmungou, finalmente sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Oh, desculpe por ter uma vida social. – ela riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Harry abaixou a mão e ergueu a cabeça; até então apoiada no encosto do sofá; e mirou o rosto bonito da esposa.

-Qual a graça?

-Ambos sabemos que seus amigos não viriam até aqui para beber. Principalmente porque você não bebe. – Harry deu de ombros.

-Bem, admita que por um momento você acreditou nisso. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu, negando com um aceno de cabeça. – É, eu tentei.

Minutos de silêncio, até que Harry decidisse ignorar a dor de cabeça e se arrastasse sobre o sofá, até que seu corpo ficasse próximo ao da esposa.

-Mas... – murmurou, a boca próxima à orelha dela. Viu-a se arrepiar quando seu hálito quente chocou-se contra a pele pálida. – Se você me encontrou, é porque veio até aqui. E, se veio, é porque quer se acertar.

Ela sorriu, segurando uma das mãos dele entre as próprias: - Eu fui muito radical em sair de casa por causa das festas de final de ano. Sempre acontece algo nessa época, e é raro você ficar a festa toda conosco. Eu já deveria saber.

-Mas ficou realmente chateada por causa do nosso aniversário. – ele murmurou o óbvio, vendo-a concordar. – Bem, eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para isso. Apenas... Me desculpe por ser um estúpido.

-Huh, você admitindo que é um estúpido? – ela riu, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. – Isso explica muita coisa.

Harry riu, apertando a ponta do nariz de Ginny afetuosamente: - Se admitir que eu sou impotente te trazer de volta, meu bem, eu admito.

-Mas você não é.

Harry sorriu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

-Graças a Merlin você sabe disso. – riram. – Me perdoa?

Ginny sorriu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço: - Achei que me conhecesse o bastante para saber que, se estou aqui, é porque já te perdoei. Mesmo que você não tenha tentado conversar comigo nessa semana.

Harry encolheu um único ombro.

-Ainda lembro daquele cinzeiro pousando contra minha testa, na última vez que você saiu de casa e eu fui atrás.

Ela riu.

-Ai, Harry, é por isso que eu te amo.

Fim :D

**Nota da autora: **Okay, depois de o quê? Um ano sem postar nada, saiu essa porcariazinha, escrita em meia hora, após a leitura de alguns poucos capítulos do último livro. Confesso que achei engraçadinho o começo, mas não gostei mesmo do final.

E, bem, Harry Potter é algo que eu não tenho perdido muito tempo com, então não esperem uma volta "ohhh" do mundo dos autores aposentados, mesmo porque se eu realmente voltar, vão ser com fics curtinhas e bobas, como essa. Duvido que eu retome às fics longas, a não ser que seja por traduções.

Whatever... Espero que gostem e tudo o mais. Perdoem os erros e o enredo idiota. Tenho escrito coisas bobinhas ultimamente e a minha vontade de escrever algo de Harry Potter não me permitiu perder tempo elaborando algo grandioso.

Enfim, vou calar a boca antes que a nota fique maior que a fic.

Obrigada a todos que lerem. :D


End file.
